nova_natiofandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Natio Wiki
Nova Notia ''Nova Notia takes up the two continents Europe and Asia, it is the largest country of all time and has a enormouse variety of cultures and exports. '' Flag The official colours of Nova Natio were decided only 6 months after the change of government. The flag symbolises many things. Firstly, the red triangles in the upper left portion of the flag are a reminder of the blood spilt and torment that went throught the country for hundreds of years. The white arrow pointing towards the right signifies the government and people being pure and never going back to the old ways the government was run. The green strip in the middle symbolises the growth and balance of the country showing that it will never again be corrupted by government. The light blue strip on the right side of the flag symbolises a nation being reborn and peace. Laws and Regulations Since the rise of the new government many laws and regulations have been made to ensure that the citizens that live in Nova Natio and visitor from other countries have the best possible experience while in Nova Natio. The following is a list of some of the laws put through by the government. 1. Any person that in the land will be able to create, distribute and use any recreational or medical drugs as they see fit. Any man or women may open a pharmacy to distribute these drugs and the product shall be not be taxed in anyway however, they will only be able to do so once they are reach or pass the age of 18. 2. Gay marriage is completely legal and accepted. On this day forward the government will recognized all gay couples that wish to become married. 3. All citizens of Nova Natio have the right to vote for which political party they have in office, they may only do so however once they reach or pass the age of of 18. 4. All citizens of Nova Natio are free to practice any religion or cultural activity they choose as long as it does endanger the lives of those around them. 5. Any person that is an official citizen of Nova Natio has the right to establish any company they choose. They shall not be taxed on their earnings in anyway but will also not be bailed out if the company becomes bankrupt. 6. All citizens of Nova Natio have the right of personal wealth, they may make a living as they see fit and will not be taxed on their yearly earning amd will not recieve any government help if they're yearly income is low, they will need to fend for themselves. 7. All people have the right to purchase and sell private company stocks from Nova Natio as they see fit. 8. Under no curcomstances will the government interfere in anyway with any companies within the borders of Nova Natio, this includes taxes, bailing out companies and purchasing companies. Economic and Social Ideologies Nova Natio is a purely capitalistic and libertarian society. The reason the government chose this alignment was because originally the people had very little say in what they wanted to do. The government controlled what jobs people had and people made no money what so ever they worked for rations. The country is now considered one of the most open and welcoming places on earth, allowing people to do as they please as long as it does not distrupt the lives of others. The main exports of Nova Natio include the following: Iron ore, iron, steel, wheat, plastic, machinery, medical equipment, leather goods, alocohol and furniture. Recently, there had been many student protesting for school prices to be lowered, these are the first protests that hve been recorded in Noovs Natio in the past 200 years and the government welcomed it and allowed them to protest where they wanted as long as it did not endanger people's lives. The protesters caused the charity dimes for students to help students pay for schooling. In 3835, hurricane Isaac hit eastern Nova Natio, destroying hundreds of thousands of lives and killing a recorded 1000000 people. Many charities donated money to help survivors and to repair the eastern partof the country. Entymology Nova Natio( formely names The People's Empire) was renamed in 3810 after the overthrowing of the old government. The word nova is the latin word for new. The word natio is the latin name for people. The name wsa chosen to show that the people will be taking up differerent ideologies. Political Leaders From 3544-3810 The People's Empire/ Nova Natio has had several political leaders, the following is a list if the names and pictures that has been recovered from the storming of the fortress ( may be missing information) History The People's Empire was formed in 3544 after the signing of The Grand Treaty stating that all of Europe and Asia would ruled under a single government. From 3544-3550 the government lead by Harold Abel amassed the largest army in history with an estimated 300000000 troops ready for deployment at all times. In the year 3551 the government instated the tolerance act stating that all wealth would be given to the government in order to help rebuilt the country as they see fit, the population would work for rations of food water and clothing. A curfew was also put in place and anyone caught out after would be imprisoned for life. For the next 10 years riots broke out all over the country even though every time they would be suppressed by the military. A very large problem that came up were the lines for the rations and most people became malnourished and were no longer able to concentrate both on work and rioting. In the year 3562 the government passed the declaration of pureness stating that only the descendants of Harold Abel were pure enough of to run the country and they would do so unopposed. From 3565-3702 enormous civil war broke out killing an estimated 1 billion people of people. The rebels were all but destroyed and the government was as powerful as ever. The exact details of the war are unknown because the old government had destroyed any important information pertaining to the war. for the next 100 years the government went to work using what was left of the population to clean the country of dead bodies the government disposed of these bodies by dumping them into the ocean. In 3810 The protection act was put into place by Edward Anthony Abel closing the borders of the country to the public. This lead to the downfall of the country, all other countries in the world refused to import or export anything from The People's Empire in order to convince the ruler Edward Anthony Abel to open the borders. The emperor held strong and the entire population turned on him. Within six months of the boy-cot of The People's Republic the empires fortresses was stormed by a combination of military troops and civilians, the emperor was publicly hung and the a new government was elected lead by Karl Himmelreich and all laws from the rule of Abel were eradicated and with the Nova Natio was born. The wealth of the country was evenly spread out to begin with in order for people to start themselves any business they chose and the economy was left to take care of itself. They also adopted a libertarian ideology in order to give people as much freedom as possible as stated above.